


The Beginning

by tweis24



Category: Glee
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweis24/pseuds/tweis24
Summary: Rachel doesn't know what to do. She is pregnant, and she doesn't know who the father is. All because she wanted to be popular, and at the top of the bad reputation Glist that someone made. What will she do?Story is also on Fanfiction.net





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters 3, 4, and 5 are from Noah, Jesse, and Finn's POV. All other chapters are from Rachel's POV, unless specified.

Chapter 1/Rachel's Test

I was in shock as I starred at the positive result of the pregnancy test that I picked up at the drugstore after school. How could this happen to me, of all people? The person at the bottom of the bad reputation Glist, with a score of minus 5. I closed my eyes and wished the result away. When I opened them again, the result was the same. What was I going to do? How could I ever explain this to the potential fathers? It all started because of a stupid Glist, that I would now be happy to be at the bottom of. All I wanted was to go back and change what I had done. Now it was too late, and I was just another teenage statistic. The girl with so much potential, that ruined my life because of my pathological need to be popular.

As I sat on my bed and held the test limply in my hand, I began to cry. How could I be so stupid. And which Joey, was the Joey? Then I began to think about my dreams of Broadway, and New York city. How could I ever do any of those things with a baby? As I wiped away my tears, I made a decision. I would get an abortion. I got out my phone, and began to google clinics that provide abortions. Then I stopped. What was I thinking? How could I ever do that to myself, my baby, and my baby's father? Then the thought of adoption came to my mind. Immediately I dismissed that. Growing up without my mother was very difficult and traumatic for me. I could never willingly hand my own child over to strangers. No matter how nice they seemed. The only conclusion that I could think of was keeping my baby. Even if I had to raise it alone. I am a strong person. I could do it, and follow my dreams at the same time. This didn’t have to be the end of my life. I smiled at the thought of what a beautiful beginning this was going to be.

My smile turned to a frown when I realized something. First I had to tell the possible fathers. Then I had to tell my fathers. This was going to be an interesting and difficult week for me. I prayed for the strength and courage to get through it.

 


	2. What to Expect When You Tell the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel tells Puck and Finn about the baby.

Chapter 2/What to Expect When You Tell the Truth

I decided to start by telling Finn about the baby. The only problem was that I seemed to have lost my singing voice, on top of everything else. Finn offered to go to the doctor with me. I was so worried that the doctor would say that I could never sing again. However, the doctor said that I have tonsillitis. He actually suggested that I have them removed. After I refused, the doctor tried to give me antibiotics. I knew that I could not take certain medications while pregnant. I didn't want to tell Finn in a doctor's office, so I asked him to step out while I talked with the doctor.

" I was just wondering, is it safe to take this prescription while I am pregnant?"

" What?" replied the doctor, looking surprised.

" I'm pregnant"

" Have you been to the OBGYN?" asked the doctor.

" Not yet. I just found out on Friday, and this is Monday. But I do have an appointment for Thursday."

" Then I suggest waiting until Thursday, and letting that doctor prescribe you something if the swelling hasn't gone down by then" he said.

" Ok. Thank you" I replied with a half smile.

" I will let your friend know that he can come back in now" said the doctor.

When Finn came back in the room I could tell that he suspected something by the way he was looking at me.

"Why did you send me out of the room Rachel?" he asked in a serious way.

"I just needed to talk to the doctor alone for a minute" I said, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"I just need to rest my voice for a week, and chug herbal tea" I said, trying to change the subject.

Finn took my hand and asked me seriously,

"Why can't we be together Rachel?"

"Because I'm with Jesse, Finn. We already talked about this" I replied angrily.

"Well where is he now" Finn said with irritation in his voice.

"He's in San Diego on Spring Break with his friends from Vocal Adrenaline!!" I replied with exasperation.

"When are you going to realize that he's not into you like I am? Do you think he's going to stick around if you can't sing anymore? If your a vocal cripple?" he says, almost yelling.

"Look, I know you've always been jealous of Jesse. And we haven't spoken since the whole Run Joey Run debacle, but you need to understand something. I still care about him deeply, like I told you before" I said, trying not to hurt him more than I already was.

"Please try to understand" I begged him, as I walked behind the curtain to change back into my clothes.

After I changed, and we left the doctors office, I lost the nerve to tell him. I decided to wait until after Glee club. He offered to give me a ride home, and I figured that I could tell him at my house. After everything that he had just told me, I felt guilty. I knew that he was going to flip out when I told him. I was really getting nervous.

In Glee club this weeks assignment is to sing something that exposes your soul. I was surprised when Finn went first. He started to sing "Jessie's Girl" by Rick Sringfield. When he got to the line "and she's loving him with that body, I just know it" I could have cried. If he only knew the half of it. I definitely have deep feelings for Finn. Especially when he looks at me, and sings to me like this. Did I really ever get over him? I'm just so confused right now. And to make everything worse, as he's singing that song, Puck is watching us. He looks amused, like he's expecting me to have some sort of reaction. He wouldn't be like that if he knew the truth. That Quinn isn't the only pregnant woman in the room right now. All of a sudden I feel very ill. I jump out of my seat, and run for the bathroom. I barely made it into the stall before I vomit my entire days worth of food into the toilet. Oh great I think. This on top of tonsillitis. It's been a terrible day for me. I go to the sink and start rinsing out my mouth. I hear someone come in the bathroom, and I jump a little.

"What's going on Rach?" I hear Puck say

"What are you doing in here Noah? This is the ladies room."

He just lets out a little laugh and tells me that he volunteered to come and check on me. Well now is as good a time as any, I think. My day couldn't get any worse.

"I'm pregnant Noah" I say in a serious voice.

"What" he replies in a near whisper.

"Look, I am definately pregnant, and there is something else. You weren't the only one that I had sex with. I was also with Finn, and Jesse. I don't know which one of you is the father." I say in a rush.

It's a relief to get it out, but I think that Puck is in shock right now. He looks stunned in place. He just keeps shaking his head and repeating "Oh My God".

"Noah, I am going to tell Finn today when he takes me home. And I'm going to tell Jesse when he calls me. Please say something Noah?"

"But we used protection" he says with a little more confidence in his voice.

"So did Finn, and Jesse" I reply

With that he just turns around and runs out of the bathroom like he's on fire. Well one down, two to go. And this definitely won't get any easier. When I get back to the choir room Finn and Puck are both starring at me. Quinn is even starring, and now I'm getting uncomfortable. I ask Mr. Shue if Finn and I can leave early because I am sick. He says it's fine, and tells me to get better. On the inside I'm thinking that it's nothing that won't be better in about nine months.

We pull up to my house and Finn parks in the driveway.

"Do you want to come in for some herbal tea? My dads aren't home."

"Sure" he says with a smile.

"Just let me run upstairs and brush my teeth" I say, as I'm already headed up.

"I'll just wait in the kitchen" he says

As I get to my bedroom, I throw off my shoes. I look at myself in the mirror as I'm brushing my teeth. I look terrible. I really need a long, hot shower right now. I yell down the stairs that I am jumping in the shower. I strip off my clothing, and get under the hot water. As I begin to wash my hair, I suddenly feel another hand. It makes me jump. As I turn to face Finn, he is already naked, and beginning to wash my hair for me. He is so gentle, and I let him do this. Then he rinses my hair. He puts his face so close to mine that I just lean forward and kiss him full on the mouth. He picks me up in his strong arms, wraps my legs around his waist, moves me against the wall, and almost instantly he is inside me. He is gentle at first, until I feel my climax coming and start yelling his name. He then moves faster, and faster until he releases inside me. We are both breathing heavily, and then he gently places me on the shower floor.

"Oh shit Rachel. Did I hurt you?" he says with such emotion.

"I forgot to use protection. I'm so so sorry."

"No Finn. You didn't hurt me. And I don't think that it matters if you used protection or not." I say with tears in my eyes.

"Why wouldn't that matter" he asks, looking confused.

"Because I'm already pregnant" I say with tears streaming down my face.

"Wow Rachel, really? We're going to have a baby?"

"I don't know" I say crying almost uncontrollably.

"There's more" I barely get out.

He looks confused now. I try to stop crying so that I can tell him the rest, but it's so hard. My emotions are all over the place right now. We both dry off, and get dressed. I sit on my bed, and he follows. He wraps me in his arms to comfort me, and I let him.

"It's going to be okay" he reassures me.

"No, it's not" I cry.

"I have to tell you what happened, and I pray that you won't hate me when I'm done."

"I could never hate you Rachel" he says with love in his voice.

"Okay, here goes" I say, swiping at the tears that are falling.

"When that stupid Glist came out, I was really humiliated to be at the bottom with a minus 5. I asked Noah to come to my house to help me with the Run Joey Run video. I was tired of being seen as that innocent, nieve girl. We had sex that day"

"You did what?" he yelled, standing up quickly.

"I'm so sorry Finn, please try to hear me out. Trust me, that's not the worst part" I say sobbing.

"Tell me Rachel, what could be worse than you telling me that you slept with Puck?" he says, grabbing my shoulders so that he can make me look him in the eyes.

"The fact that I also slept with you and Jesse while we were working on that video" I say, closing my eyes. I can't look him in the eyes right now.

When I open my eyes again, he looks shocked. He starts to pace the floor in my bedroom.

"I don't know which one of you is the father" I get out, suddenly feeling stronger.

"We used protection" he yells out.

"So did Noah, and Jesse"

"How could you do this to me Rachel? After what Quinn did. Knowing how much that hurt me. You are no better than she is" he yells out.

"Don't ever accuse me of being like Quinn" I yell out.

"She lied to you for months, and would have continued if I hadn't called her out on it. I would never lie to you. I would never come to you claiming that you are the only one who is the possible father, knowing that it is a lie. I made a mistake, and now I'm doing the right thing, and telling the truth. Not that I even lied to you in the first place. We were not dating when it happened. If anyone has a right to be angry, it's going to be Jesse. We were together when all this happened, and I did cheat on him. I will never forgive myself for that, but at least I am woman enough to admit what I did wrong, and take responsibility for it."

"Have you told anyone else yet?" He asks, looking heartbroken.

"I told Noah earlier today, when he was checking on me after I ran out of Glee club."

"Did you kiss him, and let him have sex with you again too?" he asks angrily.

"Of course I didn't. You are only saying that because you are so angry at me right now. I think that you know me better than that."

"Do I" he asks.

"Why did you let me have sex with you today? Was it a way of trying to get me to be less angry when you told me that their are three possible fathers of your baby, and that I'm one of them?"

"Of course not. I didn't plan on having sex with you today. You're the one that got naked, and came into my shower, remember? I don't know why I let you, and didn't just stop it. When you get near me I can't seem to say no. Only you. Not Puck, or Jesse." I say, sounding confused and sad.

He looked like he was about to cry then. I got up from my bed, and walked toward him. When I tried to put my arms around his waist he moved them back to my sides.

"No Rachel" he said as the first tear fell.

"I need time to think, and to figure out what to do" he said dropping his head in defeat.

"My first OBGYN appointment is scheduled for Thursday. I really want you to be there." I said.

"Oh I will definitely be there, seeming as how this may be my baby too. But right now, I need to leave. And you need to get ahold of Jesse, and explain this to him too. I'm sure that he is going to have something to say about all of this. I just don't know what to say to you right now."

He walked over to the dresser, grabbed his keys, and left. Even though my heart felt like it was breaking, I knew that I needed to talk to one more person. Finn was right, I had to talk to Jesse.


	3. The Run Joey Run Debacle: Part 1 (Puck)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Puck & Rachel ended up having sex. From Puck's POV.

Chapter 3/The Run Joey Run Debacle: Part 1 (Puck)

Pucks POV

When Rachel suggested that I come over to her house after school to work on a project, I have to admit that I was curious. So there I was, standing in her room, and she began.

"Do you know that when we dated, the rest of the school gave us a nickname? Puckleberry." she stated.

"That's humiliating" I said, making a sour face.

"The fact is that slumming it with me actually improved your reputation. It gave you a sense of humanity" she said with authority.

"Wait. Do you want to date again? I was wondering why you invited me here"

"As you know, I'm taken, but I can be of some assistance. Help me with my song for Glee Club. I might be the last chance you have to salvage what's left of your reputation and stay in Glee. Besides, you need a song that's gonna help you to express your inner pain" she said.

"What song do you wanna do for your assignment?" I asked.

"I've chosen David Geddes's fantastically terrible '70s Top 10 hit, Run Joey Run. I'm gonna play the role of the tragic heroine who dies in the end à la Nicole Kidman in Moulin Rouge. And you can be the hunky, heroic male lead" she said with excitement.

"Do I get to kill you?" I said with a laugh.

"Actually, my dad shoots me with a shotgun" she said.

"Do you think I made that Glist? Honestly?" I asked with a sigh. As I walked over and sat on the end of her bed.

"Well, it does sound like something that you would do" she said.

"God, I'm so tired of people judging me for a few mistakes I've made. I try to be a good guy. I go to school and I say, "Be cool, Puck. Be nice. " But by second period, I've got a fire extinguisher in my hands and I'm spraying some dweeb with it, and I don't know how I got there" I said with a little sadness in my voice.

She comes over and sits next to me on her bed then.

"I understand. I sit in Glee Club and I watch a couple of imperfect performances, and a litany of criticisms just start building up inside of me like a volcano, and I keep telling myself to hold it in, and then it just comes bursting out. Granted, generally, I'm right, but it doesn't do much for my reputation" she said looking a little sad.

"It does suck when you do that. So, uh, how do you think we can get people to see us differently?" I asked, flirting with her.

"I don't know" she said, responding to my flirting. "I can't do this" she said in a whisper.

"You know, whoever made that Glist is gonna put you at number one when they find out you cheated on that Jesse kid with me. Besides, Jesse will never fully understand what it means to be a Jew" I said. I was so turned on by her right then.

"l, I'm ironically turned on by your bad boy image" she said, looking confused.

"I've realized that in today's culture of bad boy athletes and celebrity sex tapes a good reputation is no good at all. And I don't want to be considered a prude forever. Does it really matter how I lose my virginity? I mean almost every girl at our school has already done it" she said leaning closer to me.

I took that as a yes, and kissed her right then. If Rachel Berry was going to let me have sex with her, I definitely wasn't going to say no. We laid back on her bed, still holding the kiss. I was so hard for her. She let me undress her, and touch her. After I felt her reach her release, I quickly stood up, undressed, and pulled out a condom from my wallet. As I put it on, I kept my eyes on hers. She looked a little scared.

"It's going to be alright Rach" I said to calm her fears.

"I will be gentle with you, I promise" I said, as I laid back down on the bed beside her.

"It's ok Noah. I want to do this" she said, with lust in her voice.

With that, I kissed her again. I moved my hand slowly down her body, to her entrance. I put my fingers inside her, to make sure that she was ready for me. She groaned with lust, which made me move in and out at a faster pace. She was ready. So I positioned myself on top of her. I gently entered her. I didnt push to hard. When I was fully inside her I stopped for a moment. She let out a litlle squeal of pain. I waited for her to respond, which she did, by starting to move her body under mine. Then I began to move again, slowly picking up to full pace as she started moaning. Right when she reached her release, so did I.

"Wow Rach" I said breathing heavily.

"That was amazing"

And that's when she started crying. I thought maybe I hurt her.

"Are you ok?" I asked her

"No, I'm not. Please let me up Noah" she said, still crying.

"What did I do Rach? Did I hurt you?" I asked, upset that I might have actually hurt her.

"No, it's not that Noah. I'm in a relationship with Jesse, and your in a relationship with Quinn. Why did you start flirting with me? I'm all messed up emotionally right now because of that stupid Glist. I never should have done this with you. I feel so guilty that I just gave in. I'm sorry Noah" she cried.

"Don't be sorry Rach. I should have never said those things, or flirted with you like that. I am with Quinn right now, and I love her. I'm the one who's sorry. I will do the video with you for Glee if it makes you feel better? We never have to tell anyone what happened here. Not that I'm ashamed that I was with you, but because I don't see any reason to hurt Quinn or Jesse unnecessarily" I told her, trying to make her feel better. I hated seeing her cry.

"O, Okay" she said getting her sobs under control.

"We'll do the project, and that will be the end of it. We never have to talk about this again" I told her with sincerity.

"Alright Noah. I think you should go now" she said, wrapping her blanket tightly around her.

"Ok Rach" I said, getting up and dressed.

"If you need me for anything, please call me. I will see you soon for the video" I said.

"Alright I will" she said.

With that, I grabbed my keys, waved goodbye, and left her house. I still couldn't believe that I had just taken Rachel Berry's virginity.


	4. The Run Joey Run Debacle: Part 2 (Jesse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Rachel & Jesse ended up having sex. From Jesse's POV

Chapter 4/The Run Joey Run Debacle: Part 2 (Jesse)

Jesse's POV

There I was at Rachel's house. Earlier that day we had gotten our assignment for Glee club. I was supposed to come over earlier, but I had some important errands to run, and I didn't make it there until 8:30 that night. I knew that she would have some over the top, fantastic performance planned for the two of us. Even though I started this relationship because of her mom, I was really falling for Rachel. I could just see the star potential in her. We were so similar in that respect. It's almost like we were made for each other. I just wish that she would let me express how much I really want her.

"Rachel" I yelled out, not knowing where she was.

"Up here" she yelled back. "In my room."

I took the stairs quickly, and burst through her door in dramatic fashion. I must have scared her. Because there she was, standing across the room, trying to catch the towel that was formerly wrapped around her body, with a look of shock on her face. I had to close my eyes, then open them again to hide the initial look of pure lust in them. She was just so beautiful.

"I, uh, just got out of the shower" she said in a quiet voice.

"I'm sorry Rachel" I said, as I ran over to her. I picked up the towel, and wrapped it back around her body. When I looked at her face I could sense that something was wrong. Her eyes looked all red and puffy, like she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked with concern.

"It's nothing" she said, trying to lower her head to keep from looking me in the eyes. I put my hand under her chin, and lifted it up so that she would have to look me in the eyes. She surprised me then by kissing me. Not like our normal kisses, but a deep, passionate kiss. I instantly responded by picking her up, and bridal carrying her to her bed. I layed her on the bed, and quickly undressed, slipping on the condom that I always carried, just in case. I wanted this so badly that I didn't even give her a chance to object. I slid in the bed beside her, unwrapped her towel, and kissed her just as passionately as she had kissed me. Then, still holding the kiss, I rose above her and entered her. Her eyes opened quickly, and she looked shocked. Then I began to move, slowly at first, so I wouldn't hurt her. She began to move with me, and the pace quickened as we both felt the urgency. She grabbed me hard around my neck, and breathlessly said my name over and over. That was all it took for me to let go. I swear I saw stars. It took me several minutes to slow my breathing before I could even speak.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

She didn't respond right away.

"I didn't mean for your first time to be like this. I was going to make it romantic, because I know that you deserve that. I was even planning on singing Hello to you again, like the first time we met. I just couldn't help myself. When I saw you standing there, naked. So beautiful and vulnerable. Then you kissed me with such passion. And I" I was stammering on.

"It's alright Jesse. You didn't hurt me. I'm fine" she said quietly.

I was trying to read her face, and get a sense of what she was feeling. She looked a little uncomfortable, so I moved away from her. She immediately grabbed the towel, and wrapped it back around herself. She got up from her bed, and went to the bathroom. I could hear her shower start up, so I figured that she just needed a little time to freshen up before we talked, or sang about it. I got up from her bed, and went to the other upstairs bathroom. I cleaned myself up, and got dressed. When I was finished I went back to her room, and knocked on her bathroom door.

"Hey Rachel" I said through the door.

"Yes" she replied back.

"I am going to go down to the music room and wait for you to finish" I said.

"Alright, I shouldn't be too long" she replied.

I went down to the music room, thinking about what to say to Rachel. I sat on the sofa, caught up in my thoughts, and started singing Hello. All of a sudden I heard Rachel singing with me. There was just something amazing in the way we sang together. It was like magic. When it was over our lips were nearly touching.

"That was pretty amazing" she said breathlessly.

"I know. When we sing together it's like everything else just disappears. I just can't explain it. I've never had this kind of vocal chemistry with anyone else" I said happily.

Then I think about what just happened between us.

"Do you want to sit down and talk about what just happened? I know you well enough to know that you wanted so much more for your first time" I said with sincerity.

"I really am fine. I don't want to talk about it right now. I think that maybe we should just talk about the assignment. Do you know the 70's song Run Joey Run?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, I know it" I said, a little annoyed that she wouldn't talk about us having sex. I knew she was thinking about what happened. I could tell by the way she was acting.

"Can we just try singing it together, please?" she asked.

"Ok" I said, impatiently.

So we stepped up to the mics on the stage, and sang Run Joey Run together.

"That was perfect" she said happily.

"Artie is going to make the video. It will be amazing" she said.

"Well, if that's all you want to talk about tonight, I'm going to go" I said, extremely annoyed at the way the night had gone. I pictured us snuggling in each others arms, and being happy. She didn't seem to want any part of that, and I just couldn't understand why. I knew that she had been crying before I even showed up at her house, but at this point, I just didn't care. I was angry about the whole night.

"Wait, Jesse" she said, as I was about to walk out of the room.

"Yes" I replied

"Nevermind" she said sadly.

As I turned and left, I swear I heard her start to fully cry. If she couldn't trust me enough to let me in, then I wasn't going to force her. Maybe she would relax enough to tell me what was going on tomorrow. But right then I felt like my world tipped upside down. How could everything that seemed so right only several hours ago, all of a sudden feel so wrong?


	5. The Run Joey Run Debacle: Part 3 (Finn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Rachel & Finn ended up having sex. From Finn's POV.

Chapter 5/The Run Joey Run Debacle: Part 3 (Finn)

Finn's POV

I couldn't stop thinking about Rachel. So when she pulled me aside in the hallway the day that we got a new assignment in Glee, I figured that she was going to ask me to help her with it. I was right. She said that she would come over to my house the next day to talk about it. I honestly didn't care why she was coming over, I was just happy to get another chance to convince her that I am the man for her. Jesse seems like a good guy, but he could never fully understand Rachel like I do. To be honest, he could never love her like I do. She needs a certain type of man to love her. One that can deal with the crazy, beautiful, outspoken woman that she is. I went to bed that night happier than I had in a long time. As I drifted into sleep, all I thought of was Rachel.

I knew that I wasn't paying attention in my classes. I was just trying to get through the day as fast as possible. I couldn't wait to see Rachel at my house after school. When I got to Glee I slowed my pace, walking in the music room, and looked to where she was sitting. What was going on? Why were her and Jesse sitting that far apart? And why did she look so miserable? I smiled at her as I walked up and took my seat in the back. I could find out later at my house what was wrong. But I figured that whatever was going on between the two of them, was good for me. I already knew that she was completely embarrassed by having a minus 5 on that Glist. Maybe it was that. So I just sat quietly through class, waiting for it to be over. Artie kept going on about how he, Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, Mike, and Brittney had sang Can't Touch This by MC Hammer in the library. I guess they were hoping that it would give them a bad reputation, and move them up on the Glist. All that ended up happening was the librarian loving it, and wanting them to come sing it at her church on Sunday. That was hilarious. I couldn't help but laugh when they were talking about it.

Finally Glee was over, so I rushed out, got in my car, and floored it to get home. I needed to clean my room before Rachel got there. I knew that she wouldn't like it all dirty. And I definitely needed to spray some air freshner in there. I pulled in the driveway, and ran in to do everything. About 30 minutes later I heard the doorbell. I was the only one home, so I ran to get it. There she was, looking all sad and beautiful.

"Let's go to my room and talk about the project" I said, trying to sound calm and cool.

"Alright" she said quietly, and walked to my room.

After I shut the front door I followed her. I shut my bedroom door, went and sat on my bed, and patted the bed next to me. She walked over and sat down. She looked so miserable, and I needed to find out why. I swear, if Jesse did anything to hurt her, I would kill him. I took her hands in mine before I asked her.

"What's wrong Rachel?"

"Oh nothing" she responded.

"I know you well enough to know that something is wrong" I said with concern.

"It's just that stupid Glist, and Jesse. I don't know if he really understands me. I keep trying to explain how much I am affected by it, and he just doesn't understand. You know how I am Finn?" she said, turning to look at me.

"I do know you Rachel, and I love you for who you are" I replied. Then I leaned foward and kissed her.

"P, Please don't Finn. You already broke my heart once. I don't think I can do that again" she said, starting to cry.

"It's ok Rachel" I said, caressing her cheek. "I'm sorry for hurting you before, but I never stopped loving you, and I never will. I don't care if it's today, tomorrow, or 20 years from now, I will always feel this way. So even if you push me away right now, I will never give up on us" I said with tears in my eyes.

She surprised me then by kissing me. And not just some quick kiss, but a deep kiss, that I felt through my whole body. We both laid down together, never breaking the kiss. I felt myself getting to a near release in my pants, so I pulled away.

"Don't Finn, I love you too, and I want you" she said, with passion through her tears.

That was it for me. I stood up, stripped my clothes off, and was back on the bed in an instant. I undressed Rachel, and started kissing her body, all over. When I went between her legs, I looked up at her. She didn't try to stop me, so I kissed her there. She moaned my name, and it drove me crazy. I put her legs over my shoulders and continued. She tasted so amazing. She threw her arms down on the bed, clutching the blanket. Then she screamed out my name as she reached her release. I immediately took her legs off my shoulders, and moved up to kiss her. I was about to enter her when I remembered.

"Wait just one second" I told her, reaching over to the nightstand, and getting a condom from the drawer. I ripped it open, and quickly put it on. I was back to kissing her in an instant. My mind told me to go slowly so I didn't hurt her. I entered her slowly. It was hard to not release right then. She was so tight. We moved together, building, and building to a frenzied pace. She dug her nails into my back, and kept saying my name. We were almost there, kissing, and moving together.

"I, I love you so much" she said in my mouth, breathlessly.

"Oh my God, I love you too Rachel" I said breathing heavily. She threw her head back, and her back arched, as she reached her release. I let go then, reaching my release. It was like explosions going off in my head. It took me a minute to recover and move off of her. I couldn't believe what had just happened. What did it mean? Were we back together? My thoughts were going through my head so fast that I almost fogot about Rachel. I turned to look at her, expecting to see her smile, but that wasn't the case. Her hands were over her face, and she was crying, again.

"Are you alright?" I asked, worried about her.

"No" she sobbed.

I got out of the bed, picked up her clothes, and then picked her up in my arms. I carried her to the bathroom, and set her down gently, making sure her feet touched the floor. Then I went to get a washcloth. I got it wet with warm water, and wiped her face with it. I put her clothes back on her and turned to walk out of the bathroom.

"I'll just give you a few minutes" I said. I went to the second bathroom and cleaned myself up. I ran back to my room and got dressed. Just as I was about to sit on the bed, Rachel walked back in. She looked better, but still upset.

"What does this mean Rachel?" I asked her seriously.

"Nothing" she said, just as serious.

"What do you mean, nothing? I just made love to the only woman I will ever love. Thinking after that we are a couple again, and you say "nothing" like it never happened" I yelled at her. The hurt showing in my face.

"Look Finn, I just cheated on Jesse. We are still together. I have deep feelings for him. I don't know why I did this. I've had a very hard week, feeling bad about myself because of that stupid Glist. I just wanted to come over here to talk to you about the Glee project. I never meant for any of this to happen. I'm so sorry for making you think that I could be with you, as a couple again. I can't do that to Jesse, I just can't. And I can't open my heart to you again. Not after the last time. Please understand" She said, starting to tear up again.

"Ok Rachel, I do understand. I messed up really bad when I hurt you before. But I do love you, and I know that you love me too. When you decide to end things with Jesse, I will be waiting. But until then, I want us to stay friends. I can't live without you in my life" I said seriously.

"Neither can I" she said, walking over and hugging me.

"So what is this Glee project that you want us to sing together?" I asked, smiling at her.

She told me about what song she chose, and how Artie was going to do the video for it. I was just happy to see how happy she was getting, just talking about it. I sure didn't want to see her crying anymore. I loved her too much to see that. After she finished telling me everything, we hugged, and she left. I laid down in my bed and started drifting off, my last thoughts being of Rachel, and how amazing sex could feel with someone you love.


	6. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel has her first doctor's appointment. There's a huge surprise.

Chapter 6/Surprises 

Thursday came faster than I thought it would. So there I was sitting in Dr. Wu's office, waiting to be called back for my first appointment. So far, neither Noah or Finn had shown up. It just reinforced the fact that I felt like I could do this on my own, if I had to. I told Noah about the appointment when he finally asked me how I was doing yesterday at school. He said that he would come. So did Finn when I told him, but he hasn't said one word to me since that night. I have also been trying to call Jesse, about three times a day, and he isn't answering my calls. In my heart, I knew that I had done the right thing. Lying about it would have only caused so much more heartache and pain in the future. Considering how all three of them reacted when they watched the Run Joey Run video, I knew that the truth was the only way to go. I decided to stop thinking about whether they would show up, and just read a magazine until they called my name.

Just as I was settling in, and enjoying the article on Barbra Streisand in People magazine, I heard the nurse call my name. As I stood up and started walking toward the nurse, I heard the commotion, and turned around. There were Finn and Noah practically pushing each other over, trying to get in the door. I heard Finn tell Noah to get out of his damn way. Then I heard Noah tell Finn to fuck off. 

"STOP" I said, raising my voice. Catching the attention of the other women waiting in the office. They both froze in place, looking at me like little three year olds getting yelled at by their moms. This was ridiculous.

"Come on" I said, turning around, and following the nurse to the back. They followed behind us. When we got to the room the nurse looked curious.

"Usually it's just the patient and the father" she said.

They looked at each other, then at me. I guess they were waiting for me to explain the situation. 

"I am not sure who the father is" I said, surprising her. She just gave me an understanding look, and started. She took my weight, and vital signs. Then she asked me a lot of questions about past illnesses, and family history. The tonsillitis was finally gone, thank God, so I didn't have to bring that up. Then she had me take a cup to the bathroom, and pee in it. She said that they needed to run a pregnancy test to confirm it, and needed to check other things. After that I just sat on the table in the room, and waited with Finn and Noah.

"So where's Jesse?" asked Finn, in an irritated voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you talking to me?" I replied sarcastically.  
"I wasn't to sure, seeming as how you have been completely ignoring me for several days" I went on. Noah laughed then, and Finn shot him a dirty look.

"Shut up, Puckerman" he told him. With that, they both stopped. We sat there in silence until we heard the door open.

"Well congratulations Miss Berry" the doctor said, as he was walking through the door. As he looked up, and saw how unhappy everyone in the room looked, his smile disappeared.

"So how are you feeling today" he asked. I told him that I was feeling very nauseous, and gave him a weak smile. He told me that the nausea and morning sickness should lessen, and go away altogether in the second trimester. He informed us that his nurse had told him about the situation concerning the paternity of the baby. I let him know that there was one more possible candidate, and he nodded his understanding. He then explained that we didn't have to wait until the baby was born to find out who the father is. He explained that he could perform a paternity test after he did the amniocentesis at 16 weeks. He explained that the amniocentesis is recommended for younger mothers to rule out any genetic abnormalities. He explained the test, and the possible side effects. I nearly cried when he said miscarriage, but Finn quickly moved over to sit next to me, and take my hand. The doctor said that it is very rare for that to occur, and that the benefits far outweighed the risks. I agreed to have it done. Then he said that his nurse would be back in shortly to take us to another room for an ultrasound. I thanked him, and he left the room.

"I'm sorry for being an ass" Finn said, sounding sincere. 

"Me too" Noah said.

"It's alright" I responded to them both. "Getting upset isn't going to help any of us get through this. We have to do this together. I'm sorry for that, but we can't change what's happened" I said with sincerity. "As far as Jesse is concerned, I don't know. I have tried calling him every day, and he isn't taking my calls" I said, with sadness in my voice. Finn and Noah looked at each other, then at me.

"I can't say that what happened is ok with me. But I do know you Rachel. And I know that you would never do something like this on purpose. And at least you told the truth" Finn said, half smiling at me. "But I'm still pissed at you Puck" he said, turning to look at him. "Not only did you cheat on Quinn, but this is the second time that you've done this to me. How can you say that you're my best friend, and keep doing this to me?" he asked him, with the hurt coming through in his voice.

"I'm so sorry man" Noah said. "I never mean to do these things, but I get in a room with a girl, and something just takes over. It's not just the girls that you're into. It's almost any girl that will do it with me. I'm really sorry to both of you. But I'm trying to step up, and do the right thing now. I'm trying to be a better man" he said sincerely. "Maybe we can just agree to act like adults, and put the baby first? Then maybe, sometime in the future, you can both, maybe forgive me?" he said with hope.

"We'll see, just not right now. But I agree about putting the baby first" said Finn. I just looked at them both, and smiled. We finally seemed to be getting somewhere. Just as I was about to tell them that I really liked this plan, the nurse came back in the room.

"Follow me" she said with a smile. We all followed her to the other room for the ultrasound. She informed me that I needed to change into a gown, and pointed to the bathroom. She said to only remove my top, and leave everything else on. After I finished, she had me lie down on the table to wait for the doctor. I was getting really nervous and excited about seeing the baby for the first time. I knew that Finn and Noah were nervous too, by the look on their faces. They were each standing next to me on one side of the table. Finn took my hand in his again, as the nurse pulled up the gown to just below my breasts, and tucked it in. The doctor came in with a smile. He took his place on the other side of the table by the monitor, and began. He typed my name, and some other information into the computer, and turned to me with a bottle of gel in his hand.

"This may be cold" he informed me, as he put the gel on my stomach. It was cold, and I tensed up a little. Finn squeezed my hand, and the doctor put the wand on my stomach. I couldn't really tell what he was seeing on the screen. All I could make out on the screen were little dots. I could hear the doctor making sounds like hmm and oh. That's when I heard the sounds. Really fast thumping sounds. Wow, that is my baby. This is really happening. I started to cry, and looked at Finn and Noah. They both seemed to be tearing up. Their eyes glued to the screen.

"Well this is unusual" the doctor said. That scared me, why would he say that? I looked at Finn, who looked scared too.

"Do you hear that?" Dr. Wu said with a smile. "There seems to be more than one baby. Possibly three. Let me get a better look" he said, moving the wand around some more. 

"W, what?" I said, my voice shaking. Did I hear him right? Possibly three? How could I have three babies in there? He had to be mistaken.

"Yes. Here they are. If you look here" he said pointing to the screen. "There are two there, and if you look here" he said pointing to another spot. "There is the third baby. They all seem to be healthy with strong heartbeats. According to my measurements, you seem to be about six weeks along. This makes you a higher risk pregnancy. I will need to see you every two weeks during the first trimester, and every week during the second and third. I am going to give you a prescription for prenatal vitamins and iron pills, and I want you to be very careful, and get as much rest as possible during your entire pregnancy. Do you understand everything I've just told you?" he asked.

I just laid there, starring at the screen, shaking my head yes.

"So does anyone have any questions for me?" asked Dr. Wu, pulling some ultrasound pictures from his machine, and handing them to me.

"I do" said Finn, finally snapping out of his haze. "Are all three babies from the same guy? Or is it even possible for there to be more than one father?" he asked with a little confusion. I was shocked by his question, but the doctor didn't seem to be. He explained to us that it is very rare, but possible for there to be two fathers. He told us not to worry about it, unless the amniocentesis results showed otherwise. There was no point in thinking that an already difficult situation, could be worse, he said. He explained that worry and stress could have very bad consequences for me, especially because I am such a high risk pregnancy. He then looked at Finn and Noah, and explained to them that I am going to need a lot of help during this pregnancy. They both looked from him, to me, and nodded in agreement. I asked the doctor if exercise, like my ballet classes would be alright. He said that it would, in moderation, and carefully, just during the first trimester. After that, I would need to limit exercise to only walking, and not long distances. I let him know that I understand, and he said alright, and called his nurse over. She had a small towel in her hand, and wiped the gel off my stomach. 

"Congratulations" she said, smiling at all three of us. "You can go back in the bathroom, and get dressed again. After that, you are finished. If you go to the desk before you exit, she will set your next appointment, and give you your prescriptions." 

"Thank you" we all three said in unison. She nodded her head, and left the room. After I changed, we went to the desk, and the lady gave me my prescriptions, and set an appointment for two weeks. She gave us each a card, with the doctor's office information on it, and let us all know to call in case of an emergency. We all thanked her, and walked outside. 

"Oh my God" I said nearly in tears. "I can't believe this". Both Finn and Noah agreed by shaking their heads. We talked for about 10 minutes. We decided to all get together, after Jesse got back, and talk about everything. They both promised to stop arguing, and help me with this. I told them that I still haven't told my dads, because they are away on business. They agreed that we should all do it together, assuming that Jesse would agree as well. I honestly didn't know how Jesse would react. Finn gave me a hug, and told me not to worry, or get stressed out. It seemed like he was really taking the doctors advice to him and Noah seriously. He assured me that he would come by later to check on me. I smiled at him, and Noah, gave each of them a copy of the ultrasound pictures, then I waved goodbye. We all got in our cars and drove away. I went to the pharmacy to get my prescriptions filled. After that I went home. I was exhausted, so I decided to take a nap. As I was falling asleep, I was thinking about the babies, and the one man that I couldn't get out of my mind, Finn. The last image the crossed my mind, before sleep claimed me, was of Finn, standing over three beautiful babies, and talking so sweetly to them.


	7. Dream a Little Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse returns from Spring Break. Rachel's dad's return home. Chaos ensues. Enjoy all the drama.

Chapter 7/Dream a Little Dream

I was determined to keep a positive attitude. Finn was checking in on me every day. He was trying to make sure that I don't do anything, which is a little annoying, but sweet. I told him and Noah to calm down. I also told them that I'm not ready to tell anyone about the babies yet. Not until I talk to Jesse, and we talk to my dads. They both agreed with me, and said that they would act normal at school. That was a huge relief for me. Finn gave me a ride to school on Monday. I know he and Noah were watching my back the whole day. No one came near me with a slushie, and it felt like people were actually moving out of my way in the hallways. When I got to Glee club, I took a seat in the back row, next to Kurt. 

"Okay, guys, listen up. This is Mr. Ryan. He's a member of the school board and he would like to say a few words. I just want you guys to listen critically and know that what he's saying is just one of many opinions" said Mr. Shue, sounding annoyed. 

"Take out a piece of paper, and, on that paper I want you to write down your biggest dream, a dream that means so much, you're afraid to admit it, even to yourself" said Mr. Ryan. I of course wrote 'HUGE STAR', but under that I wrote 'Be a good mom to my babies'. Then I smiled.

"Your dream is never going to happen" he said, as all the students in the room went from happy to sad in an instant. This guy seemed rude to me, and I for one will make my dreams come true. Mr. Ryan then grabbed Artie's paper, crumpled it up, and threw it in the trash can.

"Ninety-one percent of you will spend your entire lives living in Allen County, Ohio. So unless you wrote down that your dream was to work for a mid-market health insurance provider, or find an entry-level job in an elderly-care facility, you're going to be very disappointed" Mr. Ryan went on.

"This is really depressing" said Mercedes, looking like she was about to cry.

"I'm going to guess that a lot of your dreams involve showbiz. Well, let me tell you, showbiz dreams are the most unrealistic of them all" he said, with a smirk.

"But that's what I want to do with my life" said Tina.

"Oh, look, I'm not trying to hurt your feelings. I'm just trying to spare you disappointment" he said, not even a little sorry that he was being so mean.

"I think we get your point" said Mr. Shue. 

"Aw, Will Schuester, here's a prime example. He used to have that glimmer of hope in his eyes, that I can see right now in all of yours. But he couldn't make it happen for himself, so he now has to try and convince you all that it'll happen for you. Guess what. His dream didn't work out. And neither will yours" said Mr. Ryan with sarcasm. That's when half the class started to cry. I wasn't crying because of that jerk. Just because he was a washed up, bitter, nobody, didn't mean that I was going to be. 

"Okay. You're done here" said Mr. Shue, looking angry.

"You would be wise to show me some respect" said Mr. Ryan confidently.

"You've said your peace. Now get out" said Mr. Shue with authority. 

"Well, Schuester, I should thank you. You've made my decision about which program to cut a lot easier" said Mr. Ryan with a grin, as he turned and walked out. And just then, the bell rang. Mr. Shue thanked us for listening, and we were dismissed.

Finn came up to me, expecting to give me a ride home. I reminded him that I have a ballet class after school, and told him that I would get a ride home with someone. He said ok, but to call him if I couldn't get a ride. I said I would, and we hugged goodbye. After my ballet class, I decided to hang around and practice some steps by myself. It would actually be a relief not to have people watching my every move. As I completed a turn, and looked in the mirror, I saw him.

"Hi" said Jesse, with a sexy smile.

"Hi" I replied, smiling. "How was your spring break?" I asked.

"Good. It's good to be back. What were you just rehearsing?" he asked.

" A guy came to Glee club to talk to us about dreams. Luckily, I've known mine since I was four. I'm gonna play three parts on Broadway. Evita, Funny Girl, and Laurey in Oklahoma. I was just practicing her dream ballet with Curly. It's what I do when I'm feeling a little stressed" I said with emotion.

"That's not a dream" he said in a serious tone, walking toward me. "A dream is something that fills up the emptiness inside, the one thing that you know if it came true, all the hurt would go away. You singing "Don't Cry for me, Argentina" in front of a sold out crowd isn't a fantasy. It's an inevitability" he said, hugging me. 

"I thought you'd never come back" I said, snuggling my head between his shoulder blade and neck.

"And miss all your drama? Never" he said, with a little chuckle. He had no idea how much drama was coming his way. I wasn't looking forward to telling him everything, but I knew that he deserved to hear the truth from me. He is the only one that I haven't told.

"Can I give you a ride home" he asked, putting his arm around my shoulder as we walked out. 

"Of course" I said. "I need to talk to you anyway" I said, smiling at him.

"So, what is it? Your dream" he asked me.

"I don't know" I said, kind of irritated that he wouldn't drop the dream subject. He stopped walking then, and turned toward me. He pointed to my heart.

"Well, then go inside there, find it, and ask it what it's gonna take" he said with sincerity.

"Why are you pushing this?" I asked, a little upset.

"Because you're my girlfriend, and I want to know all your secrets. When you lie awake at night, what's missing?" he asked. I was a little surprised that he still referred to me as his girlfriend. "Well?" he said.

"My mom" I said, without thinking. Why would I tell him that? It's something that I've carried on my own for my whole life. I don't talk about it.

"Your mom? You mean, like, you want to meet her?" he said enthusiasticly.

"I just would like to know who she is. I don't really need to meet her or anything, but maybe just find out her name, or something about her" I replied. 

"Hmm" he replied.

"It's silly. It's not like it's gonna happen or anything" I said with a litlle defeat in my voice.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just because my dads never told me anything. And I didn't want to ask them anything 'cause I didn't want to hurt their feelings" I said, continuing to walk out to his Land Rover. He stopped me by the passenger door, and made me turn to look at him.

"So let's check it out without them knowing. Do you know why I came back to school here?" he said in a serious tone. "To win another national title, and make all your dreams come true. If this is one of them, then I'm not gonna stop until it happens" he said, leaning down and kissing me with passion. After we finished kissing, he opened the door for me, walked around to the driver's side, got in, and smiled at me before he started the car. Then he turned to me and started talking about my mom again.

"We need to do a real investigation, like CSI real. Do you have any baby stuff in your house? Something that might give us a clue?" he asked me.

"My fathers kept every piece of paper related to my life in files and cabinets in our basement. It's sort of a little Rachel Berry museum" I replied with a smile. 

"Perfect. We'll start there" he said with excitement. With that he left the school parking lot, heading to my house. I knew that I needed to get him off the subject of my mom, and tell him about the babies. He just seemed so excited to help me with this. I knew this was going to be harder than I thought.

As we pulled into the driveway of my house, my heart dropped. Standing there at my front door were Finn and Noah. They both looked a little upset, to say the least. Jesse looked over at me with confusion on his face. He got out, came over to my side, helped me out, and whispered in my ear.

"What is going on Rachel? Why are they here?" 

My heart was beating so fast, and I replied by shrugging my shoulders, and walking up to my front door. Now all three of them were looking at me expectantly, as I unlocked door. I didn't say anything, I just walked in, and went to the living room. They all followed me. 

"So have you told him yet?" Finn asked seriously. 

"Told me what?" Jesse asked. Still confused about why they were at my house.

"Can everyone please just sit down?" I asked, about to cry. Finn and Noah sat down on one couch, and Jesse sat down next to me, on the couch opposite them. "Jesse just got back to town, and met me at my ballet class. I haven't had a chance to talk to him about it yet" I told Finn, with tears in my eyes.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Jesse said, raising his voice. "Rachel?" he questioned.

"Well as you know, I have been trying to call you since you left" I began. "I really needed to talk to you. You just weren't answering my calls" I cried. "I wanted to tell you this alone, without Finn and Noah here, and I was going to when we got here" I said, looking at Finn and Noah with daggers in my eyes.

"For God's sake, just tell him Rachel" Noah blurted out. And Finn shook his head in agreement. Jesse turned to look at me then.

"I'm pregnant" I cried out, putting my hands over my face, so that none of them could look at me.

"You're what?" I heard both my dads say in shock. Oh my God. They must have just gotten home, come in, and none of us heard them. I looked up at both of them, and they were rooted to the floor, looking like someone had punched them in their stomachs. 

"I'm so so, sorry dad, dad" I said.

"Which one of you little son of a bitches got my little girl pregnant?" my dad Hiram shouted, coming out of his initial shock. He looked like he wanted to hurt one of them. He began to walk toward Finn and Noah. My dad LeRoy had to step in front of him to get him to stop. 

"STOP" I yelled at the top of my voice. They all froze, and turned to look at me like I was crazy.

"Rachel" yelled Finn. "Stop yelling, you might hurt the babies. Remember what the doctor said? No stress, or you could have a miscarriage" he said, softer this time, coming over to me and putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Get your damn hands off of my girlfriend" yelled Jesse, looking like he was about to punch Finn. 

"Don't you ever threaten my best friend" shouted Noah, coming quickly toward Jesse. And that's when it happened. My heart started to race, and there was a pounding in my ears. The last thing I remembered was everyone rushing toward me, and Finn catching me in his arms before everything went black.


	8. Wake Up Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse learns the whole truth. Shelby finds out what happened. Jesse, Finn, Noah, and Rachel's dads wait to hear news on Rachel. Most of this chapter will be from Jesse's POV. Some parts from Finn's POV, and the remainder will be back to Rachel's POV.

Chapter 8/Wake Up Darling

Jesse's POV

Pregnant? Babies? She saw a doctor? All these thoughts were swimming through my head as I yelled at Finn to take his damn hands off of my girlfriend. When Puck came toward me quickly, I turned from them for a moment, and I heard Finn yell out for help. As I turned back around, I saw Rachel fall. Finn caught her in his arms, and started crying out to get some help. Rachel's dads immediately sprang into action. Hiram yelled at Finn to lay Rachel on the couch, and LeRoy called 911. Puck took a card from his wallet, and handed it to Hiram. He told him that it is for Rachel's OBGYN, and they said to call in case of an emergency. Why the hell did Puck have a card to Rachel's doctor? As Hiram knelt on the floor, so did I. I took Rachel's hand in mine, and started crying. 

"Wake up darling, wake up" I told her, over and over. There was no response. I thought I might die right there on the spot. My heart broke for what I had done. Why didn't I just answer her calls while I was away? She had tried to call me at least three or more times, every day. But me, being the selfish bastard that I am, decided to ignore her. All because of my hurt feelings. I heard Hiram talking to someone. He hung up the phone and informed everyone that Rachel's doctor would meet us at the hospital. Just then two paramedics arrived. They asked us all to step back, so that they could work. They checked her pulse, informing us that it was steady, and continued to work on her. When they asked if she had any significant medical problems, Finn spoke up. He informed them that she is about six weeks pregnant, with triplets. I felt like someone reached inside me, and pulled out my heart right then. Triplets? Six weeks? It all made sense. Except how Finn and Puck were involved in this. 

"She is stable, but still unconscious" said one of the paramedics. They put her on a stretcher, strapped her in, and began to wheel her away to the ambulance. They informed us that only two people could ride in the ambulance with her. Hiram immediately decided to take one spot, and LeRoy said that he would follow in their car. LeRoy turned to me, and asked me to go to Rachel's room, and pack her a bag for the hospital. As much as I wanted to ride in the ambulance with Rachel, I agreed. Finn jumped in the ambulance with Hiram and Rachel, and it sped off with lights and sirens blaring. As I quickly turned to go in the house, standing there, in my way, was Puck.

"We need to talk" he said, looking very serious. 

"No, I need to go get Rachel a bag, and get to the hospital" I replied, pushing past him to run up the stairs. He followed quickly behind me, and slammed the door to Rachel's room behind him. That startled me a little, and I turned around quickly, giving him a dirty look.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Puck?" I yelled at him. 

"We need to talk" he replied more calmly.

"Fine" I said. "Talk while I'm packing Rachel a bag".

I didn't understand what could be more important than getting to Rachel right now. 

"Ok, here goes" he said. He started by telling me that he is sorry. That stopped me dead in my tracks. Sorry for what? He continued on, reminding me about the whole Run Joey Run video. The next words that came out of his mouth were like a punch to the face. He said that he slept with Rachel. The day that we got the assignment, when he came over to talk to Rachel about it, they slept together. Then it dawned on me. When I got to her house that night, she seemed upset. I knew she had been crying, and now I know why. I didn't even hesitate. I quickly ran to where he stood, and punched him in the face.

"How could you?" I yelled at him. "You took advantage of her vulnerability. You knew that she was upset about that stupid Glist. But you did it anyway. Are you proud of yourself for that?" I said, punching him again.

"I guess I deserved that" he said, bringing his hand up to touch his busted lip. "But that's not the worst part of everything that happened" he stated.

"What could be worse" I yelled at him. Then he told me about Rachel and Finn. That was worse. Where Puck had never had Rachel's heart, Finn had. And he had always sensed that Finn wanted Rachel back. That asshole. Who did he think he was. He had his chance with Rachel, and he blew it. This entire situation was crazy. I couldn't understand why Rachel would sleep with Finn. I know why Finn would, but Rachel? Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"I'm not the father, am I?" I said, with sadness coming through in my voice.

"Well" Puck responded.

"Well what? I used protection" I shouted at him.

"So did I, and so did Finn" he stated. "We're not sure who the father is" he said. Now I had to sit down and process all of this. I walked over, and sat down on the end of her bed. I buried my head in my hands, and started to cry.

"I'm going to go man, and give you some time. I'll be at the hospital. I just thought you needed to know everything before you get there. We all need to try to keep our cool though. The doctor said that Rachel can't have any stress, because she is at a high risk for miscarriage. But I want you to know that I really am sorry, for what it's worth" he told me, before walking out of the room. 

I just sat there for a while. Wondering how all this happened. Then I got up and started packing the bag again. I heard a phone ringing downstairs, and ran to get it. It was Rachel's cell phone. I found it in her purse. The caller ID said *Dad#1*, and I answered. It was LeRoy. He asked me where I am, and updated me on Rachel. He said to make sure that I grabbed her brush, some pajamas, and a change of clothes. I told him that I would, and that I would be there soon. After we hung up, I put her phone back in her purse, and something fell out. It looked like ultrasound pictures. Her name was in the corner, and three dots were circled. WOW, these could be my children. My heart started beating fast, and I was tearing up again. That's when I made my decision. If there was any chance that I was the father, and their definately was, I was going to love those babies, and Rachel forever. I saw writing on the back of the ultrasound pictures, and flipped them over to look. On one of them was my name, with a big heart next to it. That made me smile. I took that picture off, put it in my wallet, and put the others back in her purse. I ran back upstairs, got everything packed, ran downstairs to grab her purse and my keys, and headed out. 

As I pulled into a spot at the hospital, my cell phone started ringing. The caller Id said Shelby. Oh shit, I didn't even think about her. She is going to kill me when she finds out about this. I let the call go to voicemail, and decided to text her.

'With Rachel right now. Can't answer.' I typed.  
'Will meet you tonight to talk, like we planned.' I typed again. With that, I put my phone back in my pocket, grabbed Rachel's bag and purse, and went into the hospital. The nurse at the front desk asked if she could help me. I told her what happened, she picked up her telephone, talked for a minute, then pointed me toward the Emergency room. I thanked her and walked that way. When I got there, everyone was sitting in the waiting room. Puck got up and came over to me. 

"I know LeRoy told you that she made it here fine, but we haven't heard anything since then" he told me. 

"Has anyone informed her dads about the situation?" I asked, looking toward them.

"Finn told them everything. He thought that Hiram was going to kill him, but LeRoy calmed him down" he said. "I think Hiram was happy to see me walk in with a busted lip though" he said smiling. That even made me smile a little. We walked back over to where they were sitting, and I sat down. I didn't sit next to Finn though. I knew that I had to control my anger, for Rachel, but God I hated that guy right now. We all sat quietly for the next half hour. Then finally the nurse asked us to go to the private waiting room, and said the doctor would be there soon to talk to us. We all got to the room, took our seats, and the doctor came in. Hiram and LeRoy got up and introduced themselves. Then I did the same. He asked us all to take our seats and began.

"Rachel is still currently unconscious. She and the babies are doing fine. I have been monitoring them for the last hour. Her blood pressure is higher than it should be, making me believe that she may be developing a condition called preeclampsia. It is very common in young mothers, and mothers carrying multiple children. I am going to run further tests to determine if that is the cause. However, I wanted to speak to all of you to find out what happened just before she fainted?" Dr. Wu said. Hiram spoke up first. He explained to Dr.Wu what had happened just before she fainted, and Dr.Wu looked upset.

"I believe that I explained to Mr. Hudson, and Mr. Puckerman how important it is that Rachel stay calm, and stress free during her pregnancy" he said, staring at Finn and Puck. They both looked at him guiltily and he continued. "Now that I am aware of the circumstances, it is much more likely that her blood pressure rose due to the stress of the situation that she was put in. It became to much for her, and she fainted. When her blood pressure rises due to stress, this can happen. Much worse can also happen, which is why I warned against stress, and overexertion at her first appointment. I am still going to run the tests for preeclampsia, but I suspect that her high blood pressure is just a result of the situation. I am going to transfer her to the maternity wing, and monitor her for several days. However, I highly suggest that everyone in this room put aside their anger, and learn to work together for the sake of Rachel and the babies. Otherwise, we could be looking at losing these babies, and possibly Rachel" said Dr.Wu in a firm voice. "Now, does anyone have any questions for me?" he asked.

"When will Rachel wake up?" I asked. He informed us that as soon as her blood pressure returned to normal levels, she should wake up. He also said that there could be no arguing or fighting in her presence. He said that it would take longer for her blood pressure to return to normal if we did. He said that he would be coming by to check on her several times a day. We all thanked him, and assured him that we would put our personal feelings aside for Rachel and the babies health. He said that as soon as they had her settled upstairs, we could go to visit her. He suggested one at a time, except for her dads. With that, he left, and we all sat back down to talk.

"I can't say that I'm very pleased with this situation" Hiram said. "I do however understand that all of you want to step up and do the right thing. And we would expect no less" he said. "I know that each of you will have an important part in Rachel's life now, and I will not interfere with that. I know my daughter well, and she would not have been intimate with any of you, without trusting you. So I will put aside my own personal feelings, and do what's right for my daughter" he said. LeRoy agreed with him, and they excused themselves so that we could talk to each other. I decided to go first, and make my feelings known right from the start.

"I am obviously aware that Rachel cheated on me. I'm not very happy about it, especially where your concerned Finn, but I am man enough to do the right thing now. I just need you both to understand and respect the fact that Rachel and I are still boyfriend and girlfriend. And not to interfere with that. If Rachel wants it to be different, then that's up to her, but until she says otherwise, that's how it is. Do we understand each other?" I said, mainly looking at Finn. They both agreed, but Finn looked like he wanted to punch me. Funny, I felt the same. We all shook hands, and agreed to get along for Rachel and the babies. We also agreed that her dads would obviously get to be the first ones to see her. Then we decided on Finn, Puck and myself, in that order. Unless Rachel woke up and specifically asked for one of us. I wanted to go last so that I could spend as much time with her as I could get. And maybe even convince the nurses to let me stay the night. I left Rachel's bag and purse with her dads, and gave them my phone number in case anything changed and they needed to reach me. I told them that I was going to run home to shower and change, then talk to my parents. They both shook my hand goodbye, and I left. I did need to go shower and change, but I also had to meet Shelby. Hopefully she would be somewhat understanding of everything.

Finn's POV

When I caught Rachel in my arms, my world stopped. I honestly didn't know what to think. My first thought was that she was losing the babies. Just the thought of that tore at my gut. I would never forgive myself if that happened, not to mention what it would do to her. Jesse seriously needed to watch it. Telling me to take my damn hands off his girlfriend, hah. He left her for over a week, and wouldn't even return her phone calls. What kind of boyfriend treats his girlfriend like that? I wanted to punch that smug look off his face then, just like I wanted to now. But honestly, he is right. I love Rachel, and I was trying to steal her back when I slept with her. Nevermind that she told me that she has deep feelings for Jesse. I just felt that if I could get her to be with me, that would be it. We would be back together. Never thinking about anyone's feelings, but my own. I still hate Jesse with a passion, but I of all people understand his anger. After what happened with Puck and Quinn, how could I not. I was so glad when Jesse left the hospital. They had already moved Rachel upstairs, and her dads were almost done with their visit. I was getting impatient waiting for my turn. Pacing back and forth in the waiting room.

"Chill man" Puck said. Trying to help me control my nerves. It didn't really help. Finally I saw Rachel's dads coming toward us. They walked in, and let us know that Rachel is still unconscious. They said that the nurse told them that she may not wake up until tomorrow. They said that they would be leaving for the night, but they would be back early tomorrow morning. We all exchanged phone numbers, and Puck and I thanked them for being so understanding. Finally it was my turn to see her. And now I was starting to chicken out. What if she woke up, and immediately asked for Jesse. That would just kill me.

"Go and see her now Finn. It's going to be alright you know" Puck said. He was right. Rachel and the babies were going to make it, and that was all that mattered right now. I turned and said goodbye to him, and pressed the button on the wall. They buzzed me in and pointed me to her room. Right away I felt relieved. She looked so beautiful and peaceful lying there. I heard the babies heartbeats right away, and I could see Rachel's on the monitor. I moved the chair to sit beside her bed, and held her hand.

"I love you so much, you know. If anything ever happened to you or the babies, I don't think I would survive. Please wake up. I don't care if you tell me that you love Jesse, and want to be with him. I just want you to come back. Like I told you before, I just need you in my life" I told her. She didn't respond by waking up, but I swear I saw her slightly smile. Wishful thinking, I guess. So I just laid my head down by her leg, and rested with her.

Jesse's POV

I had already made it home, showered, changed my clothes, and now I was on my way to see Shelby. It had started to rain, so I slowed down a little to make sure that I didn't have an accident. When I pulled into the parking lot of Carmel High School, I saw her sitting in her car, waiting. Great, this was going to be dramatic. I could tell. I parked next to her, exited my car, and got into the passenger seat of hers, closing the door quickly behind me.

"Does she have the tape?" Shelby asked me.

"Not yet. Some things came up, and I didn't have the chance yet" I replied, sighing a little.

"What? She has to listen to it. That's the point of all this" she said with irritation.

"I'm doing my best. Look, when you told me to seduce her" I said, but she cut me off there.

"Befriend" her was the word I used actually" she said, looking at me with daggers.

"Whatever. The thing is I was into it, because I thought it would be a good acting exercise. But now I love her. I don't want her to get hurt" I said, trying to be honest with Shelby.

"Look, one more week, this will all be done. You can come back to Vocal Adrenaline where you belong" she replied, trying to ignore the fact that I just told her that I love Rachel.

"I don't understand why you don't just go up to her and say "Hi. My name's Shelby. I'm your mom. " I asked her.

"I signed a contract. I can't contact her until she's 18. She has to come to me. That's why she has to listen to the tape. Once she hears it, she won't be able to sleep until she finds me. I answered an ad in the paper. Nine months' work here would make me enough money to live in New York for two years. Her dads seemed like nice guys, so I went for it. I never got to hold her. And I only saw her for a second when they were cleaning her off. It was through a bunch of nurses but she turned her little head and she looked at me" she said, smiling at the memory. "I failed as an actress. My walls are lined with trophies instead of wedding pictures. But through all of that I only have one regret. You get her to listen to that tape" she said with venom in her voice.

"Look Shelby, I'm not sure that I can follow your plan anymore" I said to her, waiting for the reaction that I knew was coming.

"What? You will follow my plan, or I will ruin you" she shouted at me.

"I can't" I said looking right at her. "I can't because Rachel's pregnant, and I love her". The look on her face was like steel. She brought her hand back, and just slapped me. Damn that hurt. I had to rub my cheek to stop the pain. 

"You little prick, you got MY daughter pregnant?" she screamed at me. "What the hell were you thinking?" she continued. 

"Actually" I said, in a soothing voice, trying to calm her down. "We aren't sure yet who the father is. Yes, it might be mine, but it could also be Finn or Puck's" I said. "Rachel isn't a slut or anything. She just made some mistakes, because some ass went and made her feel bad about herself. There's more though" I continued.

"Oh, I have to hear this. And you better make sure you tell me the truth. I'm already very, very upset that this happened. I can't believe that you slept with her. Tell me everything, NOW" she demanded.

So I went back to the beginning and told her everything. When I told her Rachel is carrying triplets, I thought that she would slap me again. And when I said that Rachel is currently in the hospital, and revealed how it happened, she started to cry. She was ready for me to go back to the hospital to be with Rachel, but not before she gave me a warning. She told me that I better be serious about loving her daughter, because if I hurt Rachel, ever again, I would have to deal with her wrath. She also told me that I better keep her informed on everything that happens from this point on. But to be honest, she didn't have to say a word about me being in love with Rachel. In my heart, I know that she is the love of my life.

Finn's POV

I woke up a little startled, and then I remembered where I am. I looked at Rachel's face, and smiled. She was still unconscious, but she just looks like she's sleeping. Turning my head, I looked at the clock. Oh shit, I was sleeping for almost 2 hours. We made a deal, and now Puck won't get a chance to see her before he leaves tonight. I reluctantly stood up, leaned over, kissed Rachel on the lips, and whispered that I love her. I took her hand out of mine, and gently laid it on the bed. 

"Sleep well my princess. I will be back to see you tomorrow. Hopefully you open those beautiful eyes then" I told her. Then I turned and walked out of her room, but not before turning just one more time to see her. I walked back to the door, pushed the button, and was buzzed out. I felt really bad when I walked back into the waiting room, and saw Puck sleeping in the chair. I nudged his shoulder, and he woke up.

"I'm really sorry Puck. I fell asleep in Rachel's room, and I took your visiting hour" I said apologetically. 

"It's alright Finn. Your my best friend. After what I did, I owed it to you" he said. Just then Jesse walked in. 

"How's Rachel?" he asked.

"About the same" I told him. 

"Can I go back and see her now?" he asked.

"Yeah, just go over to those double doors, push the button, and they will buzz you in" I said. He said alright, and got buzzed in. I have to give myself credit for being so nice. It was really difficult  
with Jesse. Probably because I know in my heart that Rachel has feelings for him too. I needed to go home and talk to my mom. So I asked Puck if he's ready. He needed to give me a ride back to Rachel's to get my car. He said that he's ready, so we left, which was really hard to do. I knew we would both be right back there tomorrow morning.

Rachel's POV

They were just standing there, holding out their hands. Finn was looking at me with such a big smile, that I was tempted to run to him. Noah put his hand down, and leaned his head toward Finn. That made me laugh uncontrollably. Of course Noah wanted me to go to Finn. But then I heard Jesse. 

'Hello, is it me your looking for?  
I can see it in your eyes,  
I can see it in your smile,  
You're all I've ever wanted, and my arms are open wide' 

"Jesse" I yelled, looking for him. The fog was getting very thick, and I couldn't see him. Then he just appeared in front of me, holding out his hand to me. I took it, and he started singing to me again.

'Cause you know just what to say,  
And you know just what to do,  
And I want to tell you so much, I love you'

I kissed him then, with so much passion that it surprised me. When I opened my eyes to look at him, he seemed sad. Why was he sad? I didn't understand? 

"I just want you here with me. Wake up darling" he said so sadly.

"But I am here" I said. It's like he didn't even hear me. Why didn't he hear me? I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that he would see me when I opened them again. I opened them again, and was surprised. 

"Where am I" I said, my voice sounding strange to me.

Jesse stood up quickly, still holding my hand. He yelled for a nurse.

"Thank God your back Rachel" he said with so much love in his eyes.

"I love you so much, I have to tell you that right now" he said.

The next thing I knew, a nurse came running in. She looked at me and smiled.

"It's very nice to see you Ms.Berry. It's so wonderful that you are awake" she said.


End file.
